


Palmerston's Peace

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Cat Fiction - Fandom, UK Politics RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Palmerston enjoys the peace on Downing Street now Larry is in quarantine with Boris Johnson.
Kudos: 6





	Palmerston's Peace

Palmerston enjoyed the peace.

There was a time when he hardly dared to walk along Downing Street, knowing that Larry thought of it as his own territory, having lived there for so many years before Palmerston and Gladstone arrived. He still remembered that particularly bad fight which had resulted in damage to his ear, although he had given as good as he got in successfully removing Larry’s collar.

Still, Palmerston figured he could find it in his heart to feel a little more generous towards Larry right now. At least Palmerston wasn’t the one stuck in quarantine with Boris Johnson.


End file.
